Wolf Plus Fox Pt1
by kitsune reyoki
Summary: On their journey Holo and Lawrence meet a fox goddess, now join them on their journey with their new partner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fox In Best Dressed**_

_**Holo hesitated and then asked "What kind of pastries and treats are we talking about exactly?"**_

_**Lawrence sighed 'Her food weakness' he thought. Edwin stood up and said "There are many pastries. Let's see, there's Tourteletes in fryture, a small fig pie based with honey, very sweet an delicious!" By now Holo was drooling, imagining what it would taste like. "And there's also Pokerounce which is honey and the most delicious pine nuts on the best toasted white bread in town. And my second favorite, Soupes Doyre, a toasted bread in a wine sauce. But" He took a step forward "The best one is, the persimmon cookie! The baker's crush the fresh fruit in a bowl, and add all the ingredients, but what make's it more delicious is with walnuts! Either that or raisins, it's like eating heaven on earth! So, Holo. Would you like to go?" He said as he extended his hand out.**_

_**Solo realized she was drooling and wiped her mouth with her sleeve quickly. "Yes! I would, Lawrence too!' She said. Now she was dying to get a taste of the Persimmon cookies. "Then let's go! It's going to begin!" Edwin grabbed Holo's hand and grabbed at Lawrences jacket and pulled the two down the stairs outside, by now people were dancing more than ever, the crowd was growing larger and larger. Streamer's were being put up and music grew louder and louder. They were headed to a small bakery called "Breads Rise" which was full of people.**_

_**Edwin complained "Darn, looks like we can't fit through the front! Let's go through the back entrance. " He said as he pulled them along in the vast crowds. Holo and Lawrence were pushed and stepped on till they escaped the crowd, they were behind the bakery. "Hey Tom! Open up!" Edwin said as he knocked on the door. Soon a tall man with blond hair and blue eye's came out in a bakery outfit, all dirty and covered in flour. He looked forty. "Hey Edwin how've ya' been! Haven't seen you in awhile bud! I guess you've been hiding out huh? Some trouble maker you are in this town." Tom said with a smile.**_

_**"Yeah, can we come in? These are new friends of mine. Lawrence and Holo, Lawrence and Holo meet Tom." Edwin said as he pointed at Tom. "Hello Tom." Lawrence said as he shook his hand. "Hello." Holo said with a smile. The four went in and took a seat in Tom's bakery office, Tom was embarrassed of the complete mess he had in the bakery. The sound of footsteps went on and on as the other baker's hurriedly make more cookies and pastries.**_

_**"I was wondering if Holo can get some of your pastries, six of each in the entire bakery and a whole bin of persimmon cookies please." Edwin was as he leaned in his chair. "Everything has a price bud." Tom said. "I know that." Edwin said as he tossed Tom a small sack of coins. Tom excused himself and went to get the pastries. "He's one of three people that know my true form. The other two are you two." He said with a grin. "You really spend a lot of money that I've noticed." Lawrence said as he eyed Edwin's sack of coins.**_

_**"Well yeah. Money's the only way to survive when your human, you need food water ect. When you're a wolf you can easily get your lunch in a forest in a herd of deer. That's why I don't worry about wasting money at all, only when there's something I really want is when I save it. Most of my money comes from this bakery, you see, Tom is my dad. Well not biologically." Edwin said.**_

_**"So your saying he raised you?" Holo asked. Edwin nodded "He found me when I was about ten, my parent's were mauled by a pack of wolves who used to live in this territory and passed away, I was able to escape, only to end up here in this town, I stopped and rested at the back of this bakery. I was pretty beat up myself. And that's when Tom found me and took me in. I've seen him as a father since that day, can you even believe that I went to human school?" he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Do the wolves' who mauled your parent's still live around here?" Holo asked. "I wiped them out a year ago, though I barely made it out alive, dad scolded me quite a bit that night. But I just laughed it off." Edwin said. "Though if he see's you as a son, why does he call you bud?" Lawrence asked. "Eh, he just does to piss me off sometimes. And I do to when I call him Tom." Edwin said with a snicker.**_

_**.**_

_**Holo, Lawrence and Edwin were now on the streets. Both Edwin and Holo eating all the persimmon cookies like crazy. Lawrence was somewhat disgusted that they almost finished all of the cookies and the other pastries. They headed off to a bar close by. They entered and Edwin greeted them all, all the customer's greeted him back cheerfully as if they've known each other for years.**_

_**Edwin took out a hat from his cloak out of nowhere and put it on, hiding his ears, and then taking the cloak hood off. 'Hey Edwin! How goes it?" The black haired bartender said. "A lot actually, Mike, can you get me and my friends some drinks?" Edwin asked. "Sure thing! You're the man Edwin." The bartender said as he went off to get the drinks.**_

_**As soon as Mike left he came back with 6 pitcher's of wine, more than necessary in Lawrences case. The two wolves' quickly drank the two pitchers' and asked for more. Lawrence was barely on his second while Holo and Edwin were already on their sixth.**_

_**Holo was already to begin to get a little loopy, and Edwin was getting a little violent. He kept asking random stranger's for an arm wrestle match, till he really tickled some guy off by accidentally spilling a bit of wine on him. Lawrence pulled Holo out of her seat and away from Edwin, who was constantly being thrown punches as by the man. Though even though Edwin was quite intoxicated he still managed to dodge the punches and hit the man in the face with a few more blows, knocking out the drunk man. Soon the friend of the man that Edwin just knocked out came by and took out a blade on him.**_

_**"Woah woah woah man. I think this is dangerous. Not that you have a knife, but dangerous for yourself since it seems you don't know how to hold one right." Edwin said as he took the blade out of his hand. "I want more wine!" Holo ranted, she got out of Lawrences hold and went through between Edwin and the man, pushing the man, making him fall on the floor. "You wench!" The man said. "Wench?" Holo yelled and she gulped down the wine. She cracked her knuckles and threw a punch at the man right in the face, making him fall over a table.**_

_**The police barged in and said "Who's responsible for this?" He said as he pointed as the two men on the floor. Looking at Holo and Edwin's position, he quickly assumed it was them. He got out his hand cuffs and cuffed Holo "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Edwin said as he staggered. Lawrence stepped in and said "Please officer, they're not the one's at fault!" The police man then handcuffed Edwin "You two are in a whole lot of trouble!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fox In Best Dressed**_

_**Holo hesitated and then asked "What kind of pastries and treats are we talking about exactly?"**_

_**Lawrence sighed 'Her food weakness' he thought. Edwin stood up and said "There are many pastries. Let's see, there's Tourteletes in fryture, a small fig pie based with honey, very sweet an delicious!" By now Holo was drooling, imagining what it would taste like. "And there's also Pokerounce which is honey and the most delicious pine nuts on the best toasted white bread in town. And my second favorite, Soupes Doyre, a toasted bread in a wine sauce. But" He took a step forward "The best one is, the persimmon cookie! The baker's crush the fresh fruit in a bowl, and add all the ingredients, but what make's it more delicious is with walnuts! Either that or raisins, it's like eating heaven on earth! So, Holo. Would you like to go?" He said as he extended his hand out.**_

_**Solo realized she was drooling and wiped her mouth with her sleeve quickly. "Yes! I would, Lawrence too!' She said. Now she was dying to get a taste of the Persimmon cookies. "Then let's go! It's going to begin!" Edwin grabbed Holo's hand and grabbed at Lawrences jacket and pulled the two down the stairs outside, by now people were dancing more than ever, the crowd was growing larger and larger. Streamer's were being put up and music grew louder and louder. They were headed to a small bakery called "Breads Rise" which was full of people.**_

_**Edwin complained "Darn, looks like we can't fit through the front! Let's go through the back entrance. " He said as he pulled them along in the vast crowds. Holo and Lawrence were pushed and stepped on till they escaped the crowd, they were behind the bakery. "Hey Tom! Open up!" Edwin said as he knocked on the door. Soon a tall man with blond hair and blue eye's came out in a bakery outfit, all dirty and covered in flour. He looked forty. "Hey Edwin how've ya' been! Haven't seen you in awhile bud! I guess you've been hiding out huh? Some trouble maker you are in this town." Tom said with a smile.**_

_**"Yeah, can we come in? These are new friends of mine. Lawrence and Holo, Lawrence and Holo meet Tom." Edwin said as he pointed at Tom. "Hello Tom." Lawrence said as he shook his hand. "Hello." Holo said with a smile. The four went in and took a seat in Tom's bakery office, Tom was embarrassed of the complete mess he had in the bakery. The sound of footsteps went on and on as the other baker's hurriedly make more cookies and pastries.**_

_**"I was wondering if Holo can get some of your pastries, six of each in the entire bakery and a whole bin of persimmon cookies please." Edwin was as he leaned in his chair. "Everything has a price bud." Tom said. "I know that." Edwin said as he tossed Tom a small sack of coins. Tom excused himself and went to get the pastries. "He's one of three people that know my true form. The other two are you two." He said with a grin. "You really spend a lot of money that I've noticed." Lawrence said as he eyed Edwin's sack of coins.**_

_**"Well yeah. Money's the only way to survive when your human, you need food water ect. When you're a wolf you can easily get your lunch in a forest in a herd of deer. That's why I don't worry about wasting money at all, only when there's something I really want is when I save it. Most of my money comes from this bakery, you see, Tom is my dad. Well not biologically." Edwin said.**_

_**"So your saying he raised you?" Holo asked. Edwin nodded "He found me when I was about ten, my parent's were mauled by a pack of wolves who used to live in this territory and passed away, I was able to escape, only to end up here in this town, I stopped and rested at the back of this bakery. I was pretty beat up myself. And that's when Tom found me and took me in. I've seen him as a father since that day, can you even believe that I went to human school?" he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Do the wolves' who mauled your parent's still live around here?" Holo asked. "I wiped them out a year ago, though I barely made it out alive, dad scolded me quite a bit that night. But I just laughed it off." Edwin said. "Though if he see's you as a son, why does he call you bud?" Lawrence asked. "Eh, he just does to piss me off sometimes. And I do to when I call him Tom." Edwin said with a snicker.**_

_**.**_

_**Holo, Lawrence and Edwin were now on the streets. Both Edwin and Holo eating all the persimmon cookies like crazy. Lawrence was somewhat disgusted that they almost finished all of the cookies and the other pastries. They headed off to a bar close by. They entered and Edwin greeted them all, all the customer's greeted him back cheerfully as if they've known each other for years.**_

_**Edwin took out a hat from his cloak out of nowhere and put it on, hiding his ears, and then taking the cloak hood off. 'Hey Edwin! How goes it?" The black haired bartender said. "A lot actually, Mike, can you get me and my friends some drinks?" Edwin asked. "Sure thing! You're the man Edwin." The bartender said as he went off to get the drinks.**_

_**As soon as Mike left he came back with 6 pitcher's of wine, more than necessary in Lawrences case. The two wolves' quickly drank the two pitchers' and asked for more. Lawrence was barely on his second while Holo and Edwin were already on their sixth.**_

_**Holo was already to begin to get a little loopy, and Edwin was getting a little violent. He kept asking random stranger's for an arm wrestle match, till he really tickled some guy off by accidentally spilling a bit of wine on him. Lawrence pulled Holo out of her seat and away from Edwin, who was constantly being thrown punches as by the man. Though even though Edwin was quite intoxicated he still managed to dodge the punches and hit the man in the face with a few more blows, knocking out the drunk man. Soon the friend of the man that Edwin just knocked out came by and took out a blade on him.**_

_**"Woah woah woah man. I think this is dangerous. Not that you have a knife, but dangerous for yourself since it seems you don't know how to hold one right." Edwin said as he took the blade out of his hand. "I want more wine!" Holo ranted, she got out of Lawrences hold and went through between Edwin and the man, pushing the man, making him fall on the floor. "You wench!" The man said. "Wench?" Holo yelled and she gulped down the wine. She cracked her knuckles and threw a punch at the man right in the face, making him fall over a table.**_

_**The police barged in and said "Who's responsible for this?" He said as he pointed as the two men on the floor. Looking at Holo and Edwin's position, he quickly assumed it was them. He got out his hand cuffs and cuffed Holo "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Edwin said as he staggered. Lawrence stepped in and said "Please officer, they're not the one's at fault!" The police man then handcuffed Edwin "You two are in a whole lot of trouble!"**_


End file.
